The princess fairy
There once was a kind king who had three sons whom all was quite fit for ruling once he was gone. What troubeled the king was that the boys where unwedd. Hoping they where to have the best bride they could find and also decide who most suted to take the throne in his absence, he asked his shepard for guidence. To this the shepard awnsered: "Have thy sons look for a bride that can both make you hear that which is silent, and silence that which is loud." At this words, he told his boys and sent them out to serch for their fortune. The oldest headed west for the mountins, the second for the eastern seas, and the youngest started to walk into the thick northen forests. The youngest of the three came to many a villages, and in each and everyone he asked for a woman who could mute the loud and made heard the mute, but no such woman could be found. But so one day, when asking the women of a vilage, there was a old lady, who told the prince of such a girl, living in the deepest of forests under a bluewillow tree. At this the young boy was confused, but agreed to serch the girl out. And so he ventured into the thickest of forests where he serched for seven whole days but still to no avail as he never found the tree. As he was about to give up he decided to rest in a tree and climbed up. During the night he is awoken by the sound of animals under the tree, there he hear two foxes talk with each other, the first black as the night around them, the other white as snow: "I wish to vissit the queen of the blue willow tree, but do not remember the way my sister, pleas do remind me." The other fox awnsered: "Then you have to put a flower in your mouth and a feather in your hair, and talk to the left of every treestub on your way and right of every anthill that you pass." The prince, to tiered to do enything listen to the foxes depart again and fell back to sleep. The following day he found a flower for his mouth and a feather for his hair. He began his walk anew, and followed the fox instructions, after walking for another day, as the sun was setting he sudenly started to see a faint blue glow ahead, he walked faster, almost forgeting the instructions of the fox in his happiness. As he reached the end there was a small medow, which upon there stood a grand large willow tree, with bark of glowing blue and leaves in same. A sound of song and music was heard playing from the tree as the young prince aprotched. There he found a tiny window inside in which he looked. Within the tree there was a banquet, of dancing fairys and their folk, having a marry feist and lots of luaghter. Much confused was the prince, as he hard to see a bride he find amongst the folk of fay. The sudenly a voice he heard: "Who goes there, I ask of thee." The prince he told of who he was and of his mission to his journy. After his story, a most fair and butifull fairy with flowing hair decended from the tree. She told him she could help him if he wished it, as she would be able to make the mute heard and the loud quiet. To this he first was sceptical, but a more butifull girl he had never seen, and no one else had said to be able to do that what he asked. As such he agreed to take her home to prove her claim and they begun the jurny home. They traveled for many a days and during this time, they both came to like each other verry much, love flowing as a newly opened spring. When they finaly reched the castle, the prince could not fhantom to marry anyone else. As he returned, his father the King was most pleased. The two older brothers had both returned with a woman each to whom said they could fulfill the kings request. The king had asked the other girls to show their skills, and as such, the first had tried to remove the hammer of a bell, making the thing mute, and had then repaired the thing to make it sound again. The woman to the second oldest son had removed the skin of a drum to make it silent and then fastend it again so one could play. When the king asked the fair fay to show that she two could perform her task, she asked the king for three days to which the king agreed. When the third day dawened, a woman came to the king with two children, one who only looked on silently and another that cried non stop. She pleaded the king for help, as no docktor or healer could help her children. One had not slept for weeks as he was only crying all the time and the other had not learned to say a word or even make a sound at all as if compleatly mute. The fay girl said she would gladly help, and had prepeared some herbs and things, when the day whas over she gave one brew to each child, and as if hit by magic, the loud little boy stoped his crying, and the other began to luage and chater like any other child of his age. At this she had proved she could perform her task. But the king, not glad to have his son marry a folk of the fay, his brothers spoke up for him, telling that the tiny girl had not only performed as requested of her, but also proven to be the gratest of mothers, able to help a sick child in need. At this the king had to give in, and aproved of the marige of the prince and the fay girl. And so did the young prince and his fay live happily ever after, and when the crown was passed on, it went to the boy who ruled trouly and just with his small queen by his side. Lore There are quite lots of speculations between scollars if the events of the story is true, as far as the story is deeply reginaly tied to a sertain area, said to be the most probable location to the largest home of fay. That and other historical scriptures mentions a queen who was of unusually small size.